1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for diagnosing rheumatism and a device therefor. The present invention can be applied in various manners to clinical diagnosis and the like, requiring rapidness and accuracy.
2. Prior Art
Diagnosis of rheumatoid factor such as IgG, IgM, IgA, and IgE in serum by RA Test, RAHA Test are the prior common clinical method for the diagnosis of rheumatism.
3. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, for the chronic rheumatic individual, only 70-80% can be qualified by such as these methods.
It has not been known any methods using liquid chromatography to diagnose the presence or absence of rheumatism.